


Gravity falls short

by CARTOONSAREAWESOME



Category: BillCipher - Fandom, Gravityfalls, MabelPines - Fandom, dipperpines
Genre: Disney, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CARTOONSAREAWESOME/pseuds/CARTOONSAREAWESOME
Summary: Bill visits the mystery shack and falls asleep. Mabel then has a plan for the sleeping Bill





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a light hearted short I made for Gravity Falls my sister told me about this and let me make it into a fanfic. Bills at the shack for whatever reason (Make it up).

Bill sat down on the reclining chair stretching his arms and legs and closing his eye. He had to hand it to the bags of flesh they could make very comfortable furniture. He listened enjoying the quiet of the room. It didn't last long. 

“STANLEY!” Ford yelled from the basement

“MABEL!” Dipper yelled from their room

 

Bill sighed human and their menial lives, so busy with their material belongings they never stopped to see the bigger picture. Bill felt himself dozing off, demons didn't need to sleep or eat like humans if they did those things it was to make fun of humans. Bill chuckled to himself and fell asleep.

Mabel ran into the den holding Dippers secret box filled with Wendy photos, she sighed it was time to end this nonsense. She couldn't let him keep these it was just creepy and unsettling, not to mention incredibly unhealthy. Mabel froze on the spot when she saw the yellow triangle resting on Grunkle Stan's reclining chair. Felt an idea coming on, she hid Dippers box of photos under the chair and snuck upstairs for her glue gun.

 

Bill woke up and laughed to himself, humans were so amusing with their needs like sleeping. Bill hovered by the aquarium and stopped, something wasn't right, he looked so sparkly. Bill conjured a mirror and got a surprise, he was covered in glitter and cutsie decorations as well as eye shadow and blush. There was a note stuck to his head, Bill took it off and read it.

Dear Bill

Enjoy your makover

Love mabel.

 

Dipper finally found his sister washing her hands in the kitchen sink. He was about to yell when he noticed she was covered in glitter. 

“Where have you been?” Dipper asked.

“SHOOTING STAR!” Bill yelled. Dipper jumped ,what was that evil corn chip doing here?

“Oh no where special” Mabel said grinning as she held the glue gun behind her back.


End file.
